


I'm always watching over you

by IronEyes, NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)



Series: SPNAdventCalendar2019 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Christmas Tree, Crying!Dean, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, adorable!Dean, angel - Freeform, sad!dean, shy!Dean, sweet fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/IronEyes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/NotfunnyDean
Summary: When Castiel comes back from a hunt on his own, he finds Dean decorating a huge tree in their bunker. He is in for more than one surprise.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: SPNAdventCalendar2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558324
Comments: 16
Kudos: 94
Collections: SPN Advent Calendar 2019





	I'm always watching over you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bluefirecas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefirecas/gifts).



> Aaand here is Day 6!!
> 
> This is for the wonderful [BluefireCas!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluefirecas/pseuds/bluefirecas) I hope you like it!
> 
> Topic: Christmas Party

“Dean?”

Dean nearly hits his head when he hears that voice. He grunts at first and then looks up from behind the really tall tree. 

Not that he exaggerated. Ever.

“Cas? Man you are back!” Dean says and he rounds the three, before he hugs his angel. After all those years, Castiel isn’t surprised anymore and hugs Dean back as tight as he can. Dean loves those moments.

“Yeah, the Ghoul wasn’t that much of a challenge.” Castiel answers, while Dean almost presses his nose against Castiel’s neck. The angel was not even gone for two days, but Dean is always missing him.

Like a sap or something.

“I bet. Still, you came back just in time!”

Dean takes a step back -trying to ignore that he is already missing the contact- and points at the huge tree. It had taken him ages to get it in here, since Sam had just rolled his eyes at the size and didn’t help.

“In time for what?” Castiel asks and there is this head tilt. Dean always smiles at that, mostly so he doesn’t take a stepforward and finally kiss Castiel.

He can only imagine what the angel tastes like, but he wants it so bad. To curl his fingers into the thick dark hair and lick over those damn pink lips and maybe…

Oh wait, Castiel was talking to him. Dean coughs and grins a bit embarrassed.

“I’m decorating our Christmas tree.” Dean explains, already running back over to the huge tree and pointing at it, like a little kid. 

Okay, so Dean loves Christmas. 

Yeah yeah, big surprise. Normally he just never has time for it and let’s be honest, his Christmases as a kid were rather sad and… disappointing. Now he finally has the chance to make it a good Christmas.

“Our Christmas tree.” Castiel mumbles to himself before he walks over to the tree. Dean holds up the chain of lights, he wanted to put on the tree and nods. Since Sammy is sulking in his room Castiel could help him.

“Yeah, we just put the lights on it and the ornaments, I bought!”

Dean is not even embarrassed about how excited he sounds. He even went shopping last week and bought so many presents. They are neatly - as neatly as he could - wrapped in his room.

“Okay.” Castiel aggres finally and Dean presses the lights into his hand. Castiel looks at them, while Dean gets a few Christmas bulbs out of the packing and winking he puts them on tree.

Just as he bends down to get some more, he sees that Castiel snips his fingers and the lights are promptly perfectly arranged in the tree, even already turned on. Dean chuckles.

“Try it my way, hm? More fun like this.” Dean says, while he stands on his tiptoes to put some of the ornaments at the top of the tree. Castiel watches him very close and Dean stretches even more, grinning when his flannel rises up.

“Is this fun for you?” Castiel asks, when Dean even starts to whistle some Christmas songs. Dean nods his head and then there is finally a smile on the angel’s face before he starts to help Dean for real.

The next few minutes they spend in silence and Dean feels happier than he did in a long, long time. This feels just right. Castiel seems super concentrated on where to put the stuff and Dean’s heart flutters.

“Dean?”

“Hm?” 

“Is this some kind of joke?” Castiel asks and Dean only realizes now that Castiel sounds offended and even a bit angry. Dean stops in his movement and turns to his angel. Oh yes, there is a frown on his face.

“What do you mean?” Dean asks and then he sees what Castiel is looking at.

“No it’s… Cas, it’s not a joke.” Dean whispers, when he looks up at the angel on top of the tree as well. It’s not even a pretty one, but Dean loves it. He had put it there before Castiel had come home.

“Angels don’t look like this and from what I understand normally you put..” Castiel starts, but Dean puts a hand on his shoulder. 

“Cas. My mum… my mum made it and… it was in our garage when our house burned, Dad got through the stuff there after she died and… I asked to keep it.” Dean explains and Castiel’s gaze softens.

“Dean.”

Dean smiles sadly, only the angel manages it to say so much with just one word, his name. In fear of tearing up, Dean doesn’t say anything and he is surprised when he feels Castiel’s hand on his cheek.

“I’m sorry, Dean. It looks beautiful.” Castiel says, soft smile on his face and Dean can’t help the tear that rolls over his cheek. Castiel wipes it away.

“My mum, she s-said Angels were looking over me. It was my favorite story.” Dean whispers and Castiel nods, as if he personally had always watched Dean. 

“I am.” Castiel whispers back.

Dean doesn’t know how long they stand there, but it feels good. At some point Castiel’s hand had left Dean’s cheek, but he is now somehow holding Dean’s hand in his. They are both watching the tree.

“I should go to sleep.” Dean says after some time, the tree is almost finished anyway. Castiel nods and before he presses a soft kiss to Dean’s cheek. Dean smiles, before he hastily leaves for the safety of his own room.

Holy fuck, Castiel had kissed him.

*

The next morning, Dean walks back to the tree and is surprised when he sees that the christmas tree is finished. He smiles and walks over to it.

Castiel chuckles and Dean turns around.

“I thought I would put you both on the tree as well.” Castiel laughs and Dean has to smile as well. There are some moose and squirrel ornaments in the tree and Dean laughs even louder.

Of course.

“I like it, thank you.” Dean whispers and Castiel comes closer. He takes Dean’s hand into his again and Dean leans against him.

“As you can see I’m still on top of the tree and that means I can still watch over you, if you like.” Castiel says and Dean nods.

“I’d like that a lot.” Dean mumbles.

Directly against Castiel’s lips.

[](https://66.media.tumblr.com/5e27c77cc14be7a87f0c1b3d0104398d/f2842ac346d72dfb-b2/s540x810/ed71da1c2f2c509634d970dfdaa495a4721ed14c.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you liked it!!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com)


End file.
